


Mary's Teacher

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity as Primary School Teacher, Oliver as Single Dad, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak teaches grade two and welcomes new student Mary Queen to her class.





	Mary's Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for @memcjo, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Class we have a new student today. This is Mary Queen, please be sure to make her feel welcome.” Felicity directed Mary to an empty desk near her own. She wanted to keep an eye on the little girl, it was hard being the new kid.

 

Felicity watched the pale girl, in the pretty dress make her way to her desk. She could see someone had tried hard to put her hair in a nice braid but the pieces of hair were already trying to break free. Mary took her seat and placed her face on her hands looking up. She really did have big beautiful blue eyes and right now they were filled with fear but she was trying to put on a brave face.

 

Felicity had been teaching the second grade for five years but she felt like she’d gotten pretty good at reading her kids and Mary was nervous. Felicity knew that Mary moved to Starling City with her Dad, no Mom in the picture. Felicity didn’t know her story yet but she was now in her class so she would do her best to help her adjust.

 

*****

 

Just before the end of the day, Felicity got an email saying that Mary’s father had contacted the school saying he would be a couple of minutes late. She waited until the bell signaling the end of the day rang and stopped Mary on her way out the door.

 

“Mary, your father is going to be a little late. Do you think you could help me put up some things in the classroom?”

 

Mary nodded. The poor girl looked near tears.

 

“Okay, maybe you could help me with the stickers?”

 

“Stickers?” Mary looked hopeful.

 

“Yes, for every book a student reads they get a sticker.  You can get stickers too. We read the books in class so I know how many books are read.” Felicity began to walk across the room. “See this poster has everyone’s name. I can point the name and you can add the stickers. Do you think you could do that?”

 

“Yes,” Mary said softly.

 

It was actually the first word Mary had said since setting foot in the classroom so Felicity felt like she was making progress.  

 

Putting the stickers up didn’t take much time and Mr. Queen still wasn’t there. Felicity looked around and quickly spied the kids Halloween artwork. She had planned to hang the ghosts from the ceiling using string and paper clips but it would help to have the ghosts handed to her. Mary also agreed to this plan.

 

Felicity wasn’t very tall so she had to stand on top of the students’ desks to hang things from the ceiling. She had done this many times but had been admonished by the school principal to stop as she could fall and hurt herself.

 

She and Mary had a fairly good rhythm going when she was startled by a throat clearing behind her. She should have been listening for Mr. Queen but all it took was that little sound and Felicity lost her balance and fell directly into Oliver Queen’s arms.

 

“Hello, Mr. Queen.” She was in the arms of probably, the most attractive man, she’d ever seen in person. And she quickly realized that Mr. Queen was indeed Oliver Queen, the heir to Queen Consolidated. She’d never met him before but she remembered his face being all over the tabloids not too long ago.

 

“Hello, Mary’s teacher. I’m so sorry, I’m late. I just started a new job and misjudged how long it would take to get here with traffic. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

“Umm hmm.” She seemed to have lost the ability to form words as she scrabbled to get out of his arms.

 

“Mary, do you want to introduce me to your teacher?”

 

Mary stayed quiet and looked down at her Mary Janes. Her father put his arm around her. “That’s okay, I’ll introduce myself.”

 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He extended his hand.

 

Felicity shook his hand. “Ms. Smoak, I mean Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak. Mary is pretty shy until she gets to know you. Which I’m sure won’t take long.”

 

“Mary was very helpful this afternoon, she helped put up stickers and the ghosts you see above you.”

 

“Do you have many more ghosts to put up?”

 

“Oh, only a couple more. You guys should head home.”

 

“Let me put them up.”

 

“Oh, that’s not necessary.”

 

“I insist. Plus, I’m taller.”

 

“Okay, I really appreciate your help Mr. Queen.”

 

“Oliver, please call me Oliver.”

 

“Then Oliver, I insist you call me Felicity. Here are the remaining ghosts.”

 

Oliver put the ghosts up in minutes. He actually wished it could take longer. Mary’s teacher seemed very nice and he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. Mary wasn’t saying much but she stood near Felicity which spoke volumes in terms of his little girl’s trust.

 

“Is there anything else you would like help with?”

 

“No, that’s it for today. I’m going to head to out now.” She turned and crouched down next to Mary. “It was very nice to meet you today, Mary. I look forward to having you in my class. Maybe tomorrow we can read a book together and we can add a sticker next to your name?”

 

Mary nodded and smiled and turned to take her father’s hand.

 

“Thanks again Felicity. We will see you tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

Oliver worried about Mary, which is why he decided to move back to Starling City to be closer to his parents. Mary’s mother, Laurel, had decided she wasn’t ready to be a mother and left Mary with him when she was only three months old. The pregnancy had not been planned and Laurel was much younger than him. She checked in from time to time but was more focused on her career. Oliver did the best he could, but he always worried it wasn’t enough.

 

He thought Mary was amazing and he knew he loved her enough for two parents but he also saw her face when other kids talked about their Mommies.  Oliver’s mother tried to push him to date, find a mother for Mary she would say, but honestly, he wasn’t sure he could trust someone else with Mary, she was too precious to him.

 

He worried about Mary from the moment he dropped her off at school that day and felt awful being late to pick her up. It was a huge relief to see her helping Felicity.  She had been quiet in the backseat since they began to drive.

 

“So, how was school? Were the kids nice? Do you like Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good? School was good? What about the kids and Ms. Smoak?”

 

“I like Ms. Smoak. She gives stickers.”

 

“Well, that sounds nice. How about we stop at Big Belly Burger for dinner? They have one here, just like in Central City.”

 

Mary nodded cheerfully.

 

Point scored for dad.

 

*****

 

Oliver ordered a kid’s meal for Mary and a combo with a shake for himself. They were just getting settled in their booth when he noticed Mary smiling.

 

“Excited for the food, are you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

But then she gave a small wave. Oliver had to turn and see, had his parents come in? Mary didn’t know many people in Starling City and he had to say he was surprised to see it was Ms. Smoak.

 

All Felicity could think was crap, he’s going to think I’m stalking him. But he’s at the Big Belly Burger in my neighbourhood! Oliver looked back now she couldn’t duck away, not that she really wanted to. As she walked over to their booth, she repeated the mantra ‘must not crush on student’s dads’ in her head - it was failing miserably.

 

“Hi you guys, long time no see.” Felicity smiled nervously.

 

“Seems great minds think alike. Would you like to join us?”

 

“Oh no, I couldn’t intrude on Daddy and daughter time. But thank you for asking.”

 

“You wouldn’t be intruding. But I understand if you have to get home to your family?” Oliver couldn’t keep the question out of his voice. Smooth Queen. He seems to have lost all his moves, although he’s not sure he’s ever had the moves for someone like Felicity.

 

“I live alone, actually.” It’s totally normal for adults to live alone, Felicity reminded herself.

 

“Well, definitely join us. It’s no fun eating alone, right Mary? I always tell Mary, she has to have dinner with Daddy so he won’t be lonely.” Wow. Now he was starting to sound desperate.

 

“If Mary doesn’t mind.” Felicity turned to Mary. “Do you mind if I join you and your Dad for dinner?”

 

“Okay,” Mary said in quiet voice.

 

“Alright then, I’ll go order my food and be right back.”

 

Oliver watched Felicity walk away and smiled.

 

Over dinner, Oliver learned that Felicity was originally from Las Vegas but had moved to Starling City for college and stayed when she got a job. She loved being a teacher. Oliver explained that he had indeed returned to Queen Consolidated to learn the ropes but was not taking over as CEO anytime soon. He still wanted to be available for Mary whenever she needed him.

 

Oliver and Felicity looked over at Mary around the same time and could see she was getting tired. “Sorry, I think Mary and I are starting to fade Felicity. It’s been a big day for both of us we should head home and get ready for bed.” Mary nodded in agreement with her father.

 

“Thanks for having dinner with me.” Felicity smiled.

 

“It was our pleasure, right Mary?”  

 

Mary nodded.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Felicity waved good bye to them as they each headed for their cars.

 

*****

 

As the school year went on Oliver and Felicity had many other chance encounters. It was as though the universe wanted them to be together.

 

Before Oliver knew it, it was Christmas time. He and Mary were in a busy shopping mall looking for presents. “Okay, we have to have an attack plan. We need to get presents for your grandparents, aunt Thea and one for uncle Tommy too. Is there anyone I’m forgetting?”

 

“Ms. Smoak!” Mary practically shouted.

 

“Oh yes, we should get her a present as well. Do you have any ideas?”

 

“A book. Ms. Smoak loves books!”

 

“Okay, let’s head to the bookstore and see what we can find.”

 

Mary practically skipped to the store. Oliver loved seeing her so excited and happy. Ms. Smoak had made quite the impression on his daughter and him if he was honest.  

 

Mary wandered over to the reprinted classics section and picked a book with a pink hard cover. “This one.”

 

Oliver looked at it and read the title aloud to Mary, “Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.” I think this is a very good choice, Mary. She preened a little. “How about we get this book and a gift certificate so she can choose another book herself?”

 

Mary nodded.

 

He couldn’t lie. He loved seeing his daughter like this. His parents had wanted to transfer Mary to a private school but she was so happy with Ms. Smoak that he would never part them.

 

They shopped a little more before grabbing lunch and heading home.

 

******

 

On the last day of school before Christmas holidays, Mary waited until the other students had left and walked up to Ms. Smoak’s desk with her present. “I helped wrap it, I put the bow on.”

 

“Well, this is beautiful Mary. I almost don’t want to open it!”

 

“Please open it, I picked it out.”

 

Neither Mary nor Felicity, noticed Oliver standing just outside the door watching them. He was so proud of his little girl. She was really coming out of her shell and he was sure he had Felicity to thank for that. Never underestimate the value of a good teacher.

 

He watched Felicity tear off the wrapping paper and turned the book on its spine to see the title. “Oh Mary, how did you know this is my favourite book?” There were tears in her eyes.

 

“It’s pink. I liked it because it was pink but Daddy said it was a good one.”

 

“It is a good one. Can I have a hug?”

 

Mary didn’t hesitate but threw herself into hugging Felicity. Oliver was taken back. Mary was not a hugger and she was hugging Felicity with all her might.

 

Felicity looked over Mary’s shoulder to see Oliver in the doorway. Thank you, she mouthed.

 

Mary pulled back and turned to see her dad. “Daddy, Ms. Smoak liked her present!”

 

“Well, isn’t that nice. Hello, Felicity. I guess you are happy to be on vacation.”

 

“Yes, I am actually. Thank you for helping Mary with the present. I really love it.”

 

“It was all Mary. I think you have introduced my child to the love of reading. I can’t thank you enough for that. I read to her every night.”

 

“That makes me so happy.” Felicity’s eyes filled. “Sorry, I’m just so happy.”

 

*****

 

Oliver made an effort to see Felicity as often as he could. His friend Tommy, insisted he should ask her out but he had a strong feeling that Felicity would see that as unprofessional and he didn’t want to ruin anything for Mary. She loved Ms. Smoak so much.

 

So he spent the rest of the school year stealing glances and moments whenever he could. It didn’t hurt that he had a spy on the inside. His daughter came home from school every day with stories of Ms. Smoak did this, Ms. Smoak did that.

 

Finally, after months of waiting it was Mary’s last day of second grade. Oliver arrived to pick her up, he waited while Mary said good bye. She gave Ms. Smoak a hug and Felicity assured her she would be here next year if Mary wanted to visit.  Mary looked sad, Oliver told her to go gather her things, he needed to talk to Ms. Smoak for a moment.

 

“So this is it.”

 

“Yes, the last day of school. Mary has done very well. You should be proud of her Oliver. She’s grown so much this year.”

 

“She has and thank you so much for all you have done for Mary. Now I have a question for you.”

 

“Sure,” Felicity was puzzled. She so wished he’d ask her out but this was real life and not a fairy tale.

 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” He asked nervously.

 

“What? Did you just ask me to go to dinner? Did I imagine that?”

 

“No, not your imagination. I asked.” He smiled encouragingly.

 

“Well, then yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you Oliver. Will Mary be joining us?”

 

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t clear. I meant for it to be just the two of us, like a date.”

 

“A date?”

 

“Yes, would you go on a date with me? Wow. I seem to have lost the ability to ask a woman out.”

 

“I don’t think I’m helping.” She chuckled. “Sorry, for the confusion. Yes, Oliver, I would love to go on a date with you. If you give me your phone, I’ll give you my number.”

 

He handed over his phone, happily.

 

“Can we go to Big Belly Burger now??” Mary asked.

 

They had been so caught up with themselves they had both forgotten she was there.

 

“Yes, we can go. Would you like to join us, Felicity?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak. Please come. It will be just like the first day of school.”

 

“Sure, let me gather my stuff and I’ll head out with you.”

 

As Oliver, Felicity and Mary walked away from the school they were all very excited about summer vacation.


End file.
